


Electric

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [44]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy as Galahad, Gen, Torture, agent ! Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Working with other Kingsmen - men and women who held some degree of decorum in the public sphere - was one task, despite how awkward he felt blending with them. Working with Statesmen? That was another animal entirely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*

_ “You could, perhaps, be more accommodating towards our stateside counterparts’ -” _

“Crassness? Penchant for completely destroying any possibility of getting information out of our target?” Eggsy interrupted Merlin crackling over his comm link, completely up to his ears in anger at his companion. He hated Americans; Eggsy didn’t even think it was possible to hate someone as much as he hated Dean, but this man came very, very close. “If Custer ends up with this man killed before we get the information we need, I’m going to shoot him dead, and Washington can go fuck himself.”

Eggsy had been with Kingsman for over a year - nearly two if you counted the day he was actually brought in for his candidacy - and this was the first real contact he had with the members of their sister branch in the United States. He was familiar with their Berlin agents and even their far-flung cousins from Tokyo and Hong Kong, but the Americans were a whole other animal. Currently, he and one of the Statesmen were making an attempt at getting information out of a previous unknown, who worked for a man with it seemed a hand in every major political move worldwide - everyone was becoming concerned that they were going to end up with another Valentine, and a bid for global domination. For obvious reasons, they had decided that mutual collaboration would be best, despite the maintaining of as little contact between the two groups as possible.

Striding down the hallway, the heels of his Oxfords ringing ominously off of the cement floor, Eggsy schooled himself for what he was going to find on the other side of the reinforced steel door behind which his colleague and their captive were located. Knowing his Yank colleague, it could be anything under the sun, and he hoped to god he was prepared for it.

He wasn’t prepared.

The man they had been interrogating was drenched from head to toe, and off to the side Custer stood with what appeared to be a portable vehicle booster and a set of cables. Eggsy’s only thought was  _ ‘what the fuck?!?!’ _ even as he attempted to keep himself in check. His glasses had finished running facial recognition, and told him that the man currently handcuffed to a chair and wet straight to the skin was a  _ David Smith  _ \- obviously fake, he scoffed, because it couldn’t have been more generic if his first name was John. Honestly, criminals had no imagination these days.

“I’m going to have to apologize for the intolerable behaviour of my colleague, David.” He said, putting on his best Oxbridge impression and shooting Custer a look that promised a flaying later. The man had been given strict instructions to be intimidating, but not to start anything until he arrived; an order in which evidently had been ignored.  _ Was it his South London accent that made the man choose not to disrespect him? Perhaps he was simply obstinate _ , Eggsy thought. “He has a particular penchant for violence, nor is he bound by the same rules by which I conduct myself in polite society.” He sighed, as though bemoaning the unfortunate circumstances the three of them were in, before letting the cold creep into his eyes. “However - I will admit that his… peculiarities… will be put to use, provided you refuse to give us the information we need. Let’s start with who you’re working for, shall we?” The man spat at him, barely missing the toe of his shoes.

“Go fuck yourself.” Custer snickered, and Eggsy punched David in the jaw, knocking his head back against the chair hard enough that it lolled to the side before he managed to pull it up again. Eggsy flexed his hand and smiled, though the effect was ruined by the hardness in his eyes.

“Terribly sorry - it seems my temper has gotten away from me again; it’s been a rather emotional day, so if you could forgive me. Now, let’s try this again:  _ your employer _ .” David smiled and Custer began to spark up the battery pack, but Eggsy shot him a look telling him to wait. If they could get what they needed out of him without frying his brain, post-mission briefings would go far smoother.

“I ain’t telling you shit, you English jackass.” Eggsy sighed.

“And I had so hoped we could do this the easy way. Oh well.” He made quite a show of pulling a butterfly knife out of the inside pocket of his suit and dragging it up the man’s thigh, before firmly embedding it dangerously close to his artery. “Your silence is commendable - I’ve had greater men than you in tears from this one action alone. But that knife is going to stay there,” his voice was no more than a whisper as he pushed the knife in further, though not yet enough to scrape bone, “until I get what I want.”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Custer looking at him with what appeared to be terror; good, he thought, since the man had brushed off his knowledge due to his youth in comparison to the American agent. Sometimes a display of brute force could be useful.

“Your. Employer. David.” David twitched, but made no move to give up any information. “Fine,” Eggsy said, taking a step back and making sure he was once again clear of the water that had pooled around the legs of the chair. He gestured to Custer to take over. “If you would?”

David’s eyes grew huge, realizing that he was going to be electrocuted, but managed to hold out until the clamps were sparking near his face and Eggsy was almost to the door. Eggsy’s hand was on the knob when their captive finally found his voice.

“ _ Wait _ . I’ll - I’ll tell you what you want to know.” Eggsy grinned and turned on his heel, watching as Custer moved his device out of the way so no one was in any danger, though clearly disappointed.

“Excellent. I’m glad we could come to an agreement.”


End file.
